The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess
by vexinator
Summary: What if Naruto lived just outside the walls of Konoha? What if he actually was the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi didn't attack the village? What if he was a guardian for the village? !kyuubi!Naruhina and KibafemHaku. slight Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Starts a few days before the genin exams.
1. Discoveries and tests

Paste your document here...

"Talking"

_ 'Thinking'_

**"Inner selves and other demons"**

** "CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have money :p

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 1:_

A young girl about the age of twelve was walking through a park within the village of Konohagakure. She had short indigo hair in a hime style haircut. Her eyes were a very beautiful pale lavender with no pupil. She had slightly pale skin that seemed to glow in tonights moon. She wore a cream colored jacket that didn't show any of her quickly developing body, black ninja pants that went to just above her ankles and black ninja sandals. She had a shy and timid personality, especially around new people. As she was walking around she was thinking about the ninja academy test that would happen in a few days. She was worried that she wouldn't pass.

Movement in the bushes next to her brought her out of her thoughts and she was immediately alert and focused. But when she went to look for what it was, she found nothing. What she didn't notice was a pair of blue fox-slit eyes watching her from the trees.

_With Naruto_

There was a young boy by the looks he was about twelve. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He had tanned skin and three thick and well defined whisker marks adorned each cheek. He wore a black skin tight shirt, black ninja pants and black ninja sandals. However, the boy did have some unusual features. His fingers were like the claws of a demon, his canines were longer and sharper, and his pupils were slits like a fox. He also had two fluffy blonde fox ears with white tips on top of his head and nine five foot long blonde fox tails with white tips coming from the base of his spine. He was just minding his business doing the job that he had put on himself. The job of protecting the village of Konohagakure. He honestly only knew one person in the village, and that was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who recently started to visit him once in a while. Minato even suggested that he adopt the young demon boy at one point. However, Naruto was no idiot, he knew that humans don't usually accept his kind very easily, but he did say that he would defend the village after the hokage had told him about what happened with Kumo a few years back.

As he was walking and checking the village surroundings he decided to check and see if there were any threats on the inside of the village. When he was in one of the parks he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Quietly sneaking up on it, he discovered that it was a girl. He silently watched her as her skin seemed to reflect the moon making it seem to glow. He spotted her eyes and immediately knew it was a Hyuuga. However, from what he'd been told about the Hyuugas', they were supposed to be stuck-up, emotionless bastards, but what he saw in this girls eyes surprised him, he saw much inner turmoil including much self-doubt. He could also see the loneliness in her eyes, despite being a part of the largest clan in Konoha she was very lonely. He then decided that he would have to observe this girl to figure out why she felt so lonely. It was then that he accidently stepped on a twig. Before the girl went to see who it was he had jumped up into the trees where he saw her relax a bit after finding nobody. He then left and made several shadow clones and told them to go out and keep watch over the village. In the meantime he would go and observe this young Hyuuga.

Over the next few days of Naruto observing Hinata and Hinata preparing for the academy genin exam, many things were discovered. Naruto discovered that Hinata's clan treated her like a useless and worthless piece of trash. However, her father did as well, but he was much softer, almost like he truly loved her deep down. He decided to have a clone keep an eye on Hiashi to see what he is like when he is alone. What he discovered rocked him to the core. Hiashi truly did care about his daughter. However, his clans elders were forcing him to do something that he didn't want to do. They were trying to force him to set up an arranged marriage for Hinata between her and some rich and snobbish noble from another village. When he heard that he growled in what he guessed was jealousy but he didn't know why. He then came up with a plan to help Hiashi out of the current situation. He wrote the plan on a scroll and then slipped into his office one night while he was asleep and placed it on his desk. When Hiashi woke the next morning he found the scroll on his desk and read it. He could only think one thing, _'thank you _the guardian_'. _Naruto had also placed a scroll in the Hokage's office that told of Hiashi's current situation and detailed the plan that was thought of. Heck, just to cover his points he even put a scroll in Hinata's room that told her that her father still loves her and that when the time comes she will just have to trust him and wait for the explanation.

While Naruto was observing Hinata while she was in the academy, he felt a little upset when he saw a boy with spiky brown hair and a little white dog hitting on her but relaxed when she turned him down and the boy backed off and didn't try again. Naruto just doesn't know why but he feels that there is some kind of connection between himself and this girl, whose name he learned was Hinata from listening in on a Hyuuga clan elders meeting earlier. However, he wasn't completely at ease as he saw a brooding boy shooting looks at her every once in a while, and every time Hinata saw this she seemed to have a disgusted look on her face, like she had just seen someone puke their guts out. It was then that Naruto recognized the boy as the last Uchiha in Konoha. Naruto had heard what Itachi had done to his clan a few years back and honestly, knowing the Uchiha clan could control him if they got the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan did not sit well with him, so Naruto just wished that Itachi had killed the whole clan. And, in all honesty, Naruto kind of liked Itachi, he was like the brother he never had. Itachi came to visit him at least once a week until he killed his clan. To stop him from looking at Hinata, Naruto actually considered paying the Uchiha a visit one night and castrating him with one of his claws, but opted against it as the Uchiha would not be able to handle the pain, and he might just commit suicide.

On the last day of the academy, as it seemed to Naruto, he decided he would put Hinata on his priority protection list.

_With Hinata day of genin test_

Hinata was sitting in her seat in between two of her friends and sort of brother-like figures, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. They were talking quietly and hoping to pass the exam. Hinata was a little nervous but Kiba, who had stopped trying to get dates with her, told her that she had the best chance of passing out of the three of them. She finally started to feel a bit better when she started to feel like she was being watched, but not like she was being oogled by Sasuke, more like a protective feeling, she felt very safe. When she looked around she didn't see anyone watching her except for her friends, so she figured it could be some sort of guardian angel (irony). She felt her confidence sky rocket and couldn't help but feel that she could pass. And just to solidify that a piece of paper suddenly appeared in front of her that said 'I know you can do this Hinata. P.S. Watch out for the Uchiha. Signed The Guardian'

After reading it she was confused and also in awe that someone was actually keeping an eye on her and keeping her safe, but then she remembered the scroll that she got earlier that week and remembered that it was from the same person, so now she thought she had some kind of stalker, which in all honesty if he is protecting her then she wouldn't mind.

Over the course of the class time everyone was called into another room to take the test, which were the three academy basic jutsu the Kawarimi, the Henge, and the Bunshin, all of which everyone in the class passed. Afterwards, Iruka gave his speech about how proud he is of all of them and told them to be back here on Monday to find out the teams.

**AN: I hope you like it. This is my second fic and like with my first fic I am just writing for the fun of it. I do not need reviews to continue writing it. But you can review if you want to give me some tips.**


	2. Foxes and teams

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I'm just writing a little bit each day and updating when I feel a chapter is long enough.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have money :p

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 2_

Over the course of the weekend, Naruto decided that he would find a way to infiltrate the Hyuuga compound to keep an eye on Hinata even better. He first got the chance to talk to the Hokage after he received the scroll and looked it over. He told the Hokage what has been happening and that Hinata is on a very special list of people to keep safe as well as Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame since those two are two of her special friends. The hokage then had an idea for himself and decided to put those three on the same team. Naruto then thought of the way to get into the Hyuuga compound with Hinata. He waited till Hinata was on her way home before he went just a bit ahead of her and transformed into a chibi kitsune with one tail. He then laid down and pretended to be starving. When Hinata got to where the little fox was she saw it and she immediately went and picked it up and brought it to the compound, cradling it in her arms. When she got home she immediately went to the kitchen and got the little kit some food, which he happily ate, and then headed to her room with the kit in her arms. When she got there she changed and went to bed. When Naruto was sure that Hinata was asleep he snuck out and found his way to Hiashi's office where he was sitting doing some paperwork. He quickly went outside and entered the office through the window. Hiashi was surprised, but when he saw a scroll in the kits mouth he relaxed. He then began reading the scroll.

'_Dear Hiashi Hyuuga,_

_The fox that delivered this scroll to you is not an ordinary fox. It is actually a summons. I have sent it to keep an eye on Hinata. For some odd reason I feel as though I am connected to her in a way but I do not know how. What I want you to do is allow her to keep him and make sure she has him at all times. Suggest to her the name 'Naruto' as a name for the fox since that is his name. Good luck with the plan and good night.'_

_Signed,_

_The Guardian_

"hmmm, interesting. Very well, you best be finding your way to my daughters room then little one." Hiashi said to the kit that was sitting in his office.

The kit then nodded and headed on his way to Hinata's room. When he got there he went and laid right on top of the bed with Hinata keeping her warm and comfortable.

When Monday finally came around, Hinata was as happy as possible. She had permission from her father to keep the little fox and he even suggested naming it Naruto. Said fox kit was now riding on her shoulders as she walked to the academy. And now today she gets to find out who she is on a team with. The only thing that could make this day bad is if she were on a team with the king of all emos and/or the pink banshee. She really hoped she wouldn't be on a team with them. The pink banshee could easily make a person go deaf and the emo always seemed like he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Luckily nobody knew what she looked like under her jacket except for her father and Naruto.

When Hinata had arrived at the room she went and sat down in her usual seat and waited for the teacher to show up. Naruto seemed to keep an eye on the Uchiha that was in the room and the room seemed to cool off a little bit every time Sasuke decided to try staring at Hinata. Also every time he did try, he could've sworn that he saw the fox on her shoulders glaring at him.

When their instructor finally arrived it seemed to be winter as he saw Sasuke approaching Hinata. When he started to look around to locate the cause of the sudden drop in temperature he spotted the fox on Hinata's shoulders that seemed to be glaring and growling at Sasuke. Iruka finally figured that the fox is sort of protection for Hinata and that it obviously doesn't like Sasuke. It was then that he decided it was time to intervene before Sasuke lost a hand or his nuts.

"Alright everybody, go to your seats." Iruka said and Sasuke slowly turned around and went back to his seat.

"alright now that everyone is calmed down we'll start. Team 1 is…" everyone zoned out until they heard their name.

"…Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Zaka Hanasho, and Sasuke Uchiha." At that there were three different reactions: a fangirl squeal, an indifferent look, and a look of absolute horror.

"Alright, lets focus again. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei will be here after lunch to pick you up."

With that said, Iruka left the room and all the students went to have lunch. Hinata ate her lunch with Shino and Kiba while Naruto was in her lap just enjoying the comfort. They were talking about anything they could think about when Kiba finally asked about Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata, what's with the fox?"

"A few days ago I found him injured on my way home and he was just so cute I just couldn't leave him there to die."

"True, I might be more of a dog person, but if an animal is injured it is just natural to help it."

"either way, when I brought him home I managed to sneak him in without anybody noticing but my father somehow found out about him by the next morning. My father then said I could keep him and suggested that I name him Naruto. I still don't know why my father would let me keep him but I'm not complaining."

Not too far away there was a woman with long brown hair with a redish hue watching the three new genin. She was thinking about how these three are already a great team.

After all this everyone went back into the academy to wait for their teachers. Once they were all in a man smoking a cigarette named Asuma Sarutobi walked in and called for team 10. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru followed him out and left the rest in the room. Next a woman with long black hair with a reddish hue named Kurenai Yuhi walked in and called for team 8. Hinata with Naruto, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino left the room following Kurenai leaving the rest of the kids and a somewhat upset Sasuke in the room.

**I'm starting a vote. Should i have team 8 go to wave as backup for team 7 or not?**


	3. intros and another test

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be broke. T_T

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 3_

Kurenai continued to lead the team until they were at one of the training grounds. When they arrived, she had them sit down.

"Alright team, it's time for some introductions. I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are my friend Anko and genjutsu. My dislikes are sexist bastards, child abusers, and perverts. My hobbies are practicing genjutsu and hanging out with Anko. And my dream for the future is to prove that women can be just as powerful as men. You next." Kurenai said while pointing at Kiba

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru. My likes are dogs and hanging out with my best friends Hinata and Shino. My dislikes are Sasuke Uchiha, and people who hate dogs. My hobbies are training with Akamaru and hanging out with my friends. And my dream for the future is to become a great and loyal clan head."

The next person to go was Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs, my friends, and logic. I dislike people who kill bugs for no reason, people who judge others based on what is inside them, and arrogant people who think they are better than everybody else. My hobbies are collecting and training with my bugs and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to become a good clan head and catalog every bug in existence."

Finally it was Hinata's turn. (AN: I'm not going to do any stutter for Hinata because it takes too damn long)

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and this is Naruto. I like my friends, my little fox Naruto, my new team, and the Hokage and his wife. I dislike the Hyuuga clan elders, the Uchiha, most of the main family of the Hyuuga clan, and perverts. My hobbies include playing with Naruto, flower pressing, and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to change the ways of the Hyuuga clan and find a good husband for myself without the elders interfering."

'_this is great, my team is already friends and it seems they have mutual likes and dislikes. This will probably be one of the best teams of the year.'_

"Alright team, meet me here tomorrow at 8 AM for our first mission."

"Kurenai sensei, what kind of mission is it?" Asked Hinata

"It is a type of survival training. Now I am going to tell you something about this training. Out of the 27 graduates this year, only 9 will actually be made genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy. But don't worry about that, from what I've seen you three will definitely pass."

And with that, they all left. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, decided to go get something to eat before heading home, so they went to their favorite place: Ichiraku's Ramen. When they got there they ordered their food, Hinata got Shrimp ramen, Shino got the Chicken ramen, Kiba got the beef ramen, and to see if he would like it, Hinata got Naruto the Miso pork ramen. Hinata set the bowl down for him and not five seconds later the bowl was already empty with Naruto liking the inside of the bowl to get any excess broth that might be left. Naruto then decided that he shouldn't try to get more ramen out of this since he is trying to protect her, not take advantage of her money.

The three preteen teammates then talked about what the test might be about.

"Hey, what do you think this test will be about Hinata?"

"I don't really know. But she did say that she had no doubt that we would easily pass."

"Yes, I agree with Hinata on this. The logical guess would be that it is some kind of teamwork test."

"your right Shino, that probably is what this test is about. That is a key factor in the ninja forces of Konoha."

With that said and their ramen gone, they paid for the meal and went their separate ways.

The next morning they all arrived about half an hour early so they could discuss strategies. Meanwhile, Kurenai was hiding in a tree nearby watching what they were doing. She was amazed at how fast they picked up that it was a test of teamwork. And also as she was watching them, she made sure to keep an eye on the fox that Hinata had, there was just something that wasn't right about it. For some reason she could feel a massive amount of power coming off of it. And another strange thing is that whenever she looked at it from the tree, it seemed to be looking right at her, almost like it knew she was there.

About a minute before 8 o'clock, Kurenai decided to make herself known. She jumped down in front of them to describe the test.

"Alright team, since you are all sensory type ninja, I have hidden a two scrolls somewhere in the training ground. You have until noon to find them. Whoever doesn't get one will be sent back to the Academy."

Three pairs of eyes widened at that point, but they were soon replaced with determined eyes.

"Ready, Start."

The three new genin all jumped off in different directions, but they soon met up and went searching. They figured out that there were multiple genjutsu set up throughout the area and broke through them as a team very easily. They managed to get to the first scroll rather quickly and they managed to collect it very easily. The second scroll was the hard scroll to get at. It seemed that Kurenai had hidden it on the inside of a boulder. The thing that made it even more challenging was the fact that Kurenai was guarding the final scroll. They all fought her but they were easily defeated and didn't get the second scroll before time ran out. However, despite not getting the second scroll they all still passed since in order to try and defeat her they worked together very well.

"Alright team, meet here at 8 o'clock tomorrow so we can start the real missions."

With that they all went to their homes to rest and prepare for the next day.

**END**

**AN: A little shorter this time. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: the mission to wave starts. And now for another vote. Should Haku survive? Haku is already going to be a girl and if she does survive I've already thought of a pairing for her. So it's up to you. Should Haku survive? Review to give your answer.**


	4. New mission and Revelations

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be broke. T_T

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 4_

It has been about four months since team 8 became official and they have been doing many D-rank missions including gardening, catching Tora, babysitting, catching Tora, painting fences, catching Tora, cleaning out barns, and catching Tora. Apparently team 8 held the record for the time it took to catch Tora. The fastest time is now thirty minutes. (Holy shit that fast ;).

They had just finished catching Tora again and were headed to the mission room to complete the mission and file the report. They hoped to get a higher rank mission since they heard that team 7 had just gotten a C-rank mission the day before. They wouldn't demand a C-rank, but it would be nice to be done with the monotonous day to day tasks that academy students could complete.

They arrived at the mission hall and handed Tora to its owner. They all felt sorry for the cat but a mission is a mission. They then gave their report and were about to leave when the Hokage stopped them.

"Hold up, team 8. I have a special mission for you."

"Really, what kind of special mission?" Asked Kiba excitedly

"The kind of mission where your team goes and reinforces another team. You have a B-rank mission to go on. Now normally we would send a team of chunin or Jonin on a mission like this, unfortunately we don't have the resources to send a full team of Jonin or Chunin, and you are honestly the best genin team from this year. Your mission is to go and reinforce team 7 on their mission to wave. However, just know this, you do not take orders from the other sensei. You only take orders from your sensei and do not let the other genin get to you. I want you to leave as soon as you can. Good luck, and be careful."

"You heard the Hokage team, go get your gear and make sure you pack enough clothes. I get a feeling we are going to be in wave for a while. Meet at the gate in two hours. Dismissed."

As the team left the Hokage put his hand in his pocket and found a scroll that wasn't there before. He started reading it and by the end he had a very serious look on his face. The scroll said:

'Hokage-sama, I get a feeling the mission you just sent team 8 on is going to get even more difficult. If that is the case, the fox summon I have with Hinata may have to reveal his true nature. Currently Hinata just thinks it is a very smart fox, a lot like Akamaru. If this does happen I have made sure to tell him that he is to return in the shape of a human thanks to the kitsune shape shifting abilities. I will also be sending a couple of **Shadow clones** with the team a good distance away from them so they don't see them.

Sincerely,

The Guardian'

Minato was definitely going to need a drink tonight. _'maybe Kushina-chan will come with me this time.'_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Hyuuga compound there was another person who had received a similar scroll. Hiashi Hyuuga was happy that his daughter could finally go on a tougher mission but was still worried. His daughter was about to go on a B-rank possible A-rank mission. _'well, whoever this '_Guardian'_ guy is, I hope he is very strong. I don't want my daughter to die on her first mission outside of the village.'_ Hiashi paused in his thoughts for a bit. _'hmm, I bet Minato is going to go out for drinks tonight if he got a similar scroll. I hope he doesn't get too drunk, he is the hokage after all.'_ It was then that someone knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Hello, Father. I have a mission that I must go on, so I won't be back for quite a bit."

"Very well, Hinata. Just be careful and don't get yourself hurt."

"Yes, Father."

'_good luck, Hinata. Please be careful. But honestly, this is also a good thing. This way she is out of the village and away from the damn Hyuuga elders council.'_

**Two hours after team 8 left the mission office. At the main gate.**

Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba were currently waiting for Hinata to arrive at the gate when they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to see who it was and saw that it was Hinata.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to my father."

"No problem Hinata, let's just get moving with this mission."

And with that, they all took off at top speed to catch up to team 7.

When team 8 finally caught up to team 7 they found Sasuke barely holding of a water clone of Zabuza Momochi, Sakura frozen stiff in fear, Zaka Hanasho unconscious, and Kakashi stuck in a water prison by the real Zabuza.

"Shit, that's Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody mist." Kurenai said in a hushed tone so they wouldn't be heard. However, after she said his nickname, a massive amount of killing intent flooded the area, but nobody could figure out who it was coming from. Nobody suspected that a cute little fox would be offended by someone calling himself a demon.

Team 8 then made a plan to rescue Kakashi and his team. Shino sent his bugs out to try and trap the real Zabuza and drain his chakra. Kiba and Akamaru went and took out the water clone that had just knocked out Sasuke. Hinata went to snap Sakura out of her frozen state. And Kurenai started preparing a genjutsu to incapacitate Zabuza.

_With Zabuza_

Zabuza didn't know what hit him. One moment, he was just watching some genin try to take out his water clone while he was holding Kakashi in a water prison. The next moment, he is surrounded by bugs that are quickly draining his chakra and his water clone is destroyed by what appears to be two of the same kid. Then he sees another team of Konoha ninja arrive. As his chakra was quickly draining he decided it was finally time to release Kakashi before he is completely out of chakra. Once he releases the jutsu he figures he has enough chakra for one more jutsu. However, he doesn't aim at Kakashi.

"Let's see if you can save these new ninja that just arrived, Kakashi."

After saying that he spots Hinata and decides that she is the perfect target. He goes through several hand signs.

"**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu"**

However, things don't go as he expected because as the jutsu was headed for Hinata, Naruto saw it.

'_shit, looks like I have to reveal that I'm not an ordinary fox earlier than expected. Oh well. __**Kitsune style: Kitsune Fire Stream**__"_ Naruto immediately took a deep breath and before the water dragon could hit Hinata, he spit out a massive bright blue and white flame that completely vaporized the dragon and kept going towards Zabuza only to stop just before it hit him. Meanwhile, Zabuza is wide eyed and practically shitting his pants when he sees this. Before he could do anything he was pinned up against a tree with a kunai in each arm and each leg. Kakashi was getting ready to kill him when two senbon came flying out of a tree and hit Zabuza in the back of the neck. Zabuza's eyes widen even more before they close completely and he slumps over. A mist village hunter nin then jumps out of the tree and thanks them for their help in getting the opening to kill Zabuza. The nin then grabs the body and Shunshins away before anybody can say anything. It is now that everyone turns to look at Naruto.

"Umm, Hinata, I don't think that is an ordinary fox." Said a very wide eyed Kurenai

"I think you may be right, but why show that he isn't an ordinary fox now, and why did he protect me?"

It was at this point that Naruto finally gave up on being an ordinary fox. "I'll answer all your questions when we get somewhere more private. Kakashi, you carry Sasuke and I'll carry Zaka. I don't really like the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan."

"Umm, ok."

And with that Kakashi picked up Sasuke, Naruto grew to the size of a small horse and carried Zaka. The two teams then followed Tazuna to his home.

**END**

**AN: There's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Still continuing with the vote on whether Haku should live or die. So review and give me your vote. Thanks.**


	5. Truths revealed

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. And the vote is done and it is unanimous, Haku will survive.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together already.

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 5_

_**Tazuna's house**_

The group of two ninja teams managed to get to Tazuna's house without any further problems after their run in with Zabuza. When they got to the house they met Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and Inari, Tazuna's grandson, who seemed to be in a rather broody mood for some reason. They then brought Sasuke and Taka to a bedroom for them to rest and they also brought Sakura to another room for her to rest. They all then moved back down to the living room to discuss what was going on.

"Ok, I bet that you all have a ton of questions." Naruto stated matter of factly

"Yeah and my first question is what exactly are you?" Kurenai asked

"Well, you see, I am something that most people want nothing to do with since I'm not 'normal' as you would call it. This fox form isn't actually the form that I am usually in. Normally I am in my Human form. I will show you but I don't want you to worry about what I look like. For some reason when a Kitsune first sees a human, they gain their human form and they look a bit like the person they first saw. So the person I will look a lot like will be the Fourth Hokage." With that said Naruto burst into bright blue flames that didn't feel hot at all. When the flames died down everyone was in shock at what they saw. Standing there was a boy that was about two inches taller than Hinata with bright spiky sun blonde hair, cerulean eyes with fox slit pupils, three thick and well defined whisker marks on each cheek, well toned muscles, very sharp claws on the tips of his fingers, very sharp lengthened canines, two blonde fox ears on the top of his head, and nine furry blond fox tails coming from the base of his spine. He was wearing a pair of black long pants and had no shirt so that all his muscles were showing. The second Hinata saw him she blushed a very deep red, giggled and then fainted, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"Now, that that is over with, how about we wait until she wakes up to continue the questions."

About ten minutes later Hinata began to stir and soon realized that she was leaning against something warm and fuzzy, so she cuddled into it even more.

"Well, it's good to see you're awake Hinata-chan."

Hinata jumped and with a slight "eep" before relaxing again and realizing that she was cuddling one of Naruto's tails, and blushed slightly.

"Now, back to giving you answers. Well, I guess you want to know exactly who I am. But first, I have a question for you. Have any of you heard about the legendary Biju?" When he saw them all nod he continued. "Well to tell you the truth, they aren't just legends, they're real, and I'm one of them. I am Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Guardian of the leaf village by my choice." After seeing their shocked faces he decided it was time to explain a few more things. "okay, now listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Us biju are not evil, well except for that bastard Shukaku, but anyway, I made a decision about fourteen years ago that I was going to stop moving around so much. Lucky for me, my rebirth point was coming up, thus the reason I look so young. I decided that I would find a hidden village and defend it secretly. So far there are very few people that know I live just outside of the village walls watching for the enemies of Konoha."

"Wait a minute, if you're protecting Konoha, then why are you here?" Asked a somewhat worried Kurenai

"Ah yes, that is a very good question. You see, currently I have about 500 shadow clones back at the village watching out for enemies. And the reason I am here in person is because someone happened to catch my attention while she was taking a walk in one of the parks in the village. She seemed so lonely, and I wanted to find out why, so I started observing her. No, not like a pervert, I would give her the privacy that she would want. I saw how the elders of her clan and her father treated her and for some reason I felt that I should be the one to comfort her. Perhaps it is because we both feel a similar feeling of loneliness. It does get very lonely out in the middle of the woods with nobody to talk to but my own shadow clones. Sure, the hokage would visit me once in a while but it just doesn't feel like enough. And honestly, the hokage even suggested he adopt me so that I wouldn't feel so alone, however, I know how the villagers in Konoha are, if they don't understand something they automatically make it their enemy. That is why I was living just outside of the village walls."

"Ok, but why settle in Konoha?" Kiba asked

"You see, I used to be from the land of whirlpools where the Uzumaki clan ruled. However, when Uzushiogakure was destroyed I started roaming around in various forms. You see, I was the guardian for the Uzumaki clan, so when I heard rumors of a very powerful kunoichi with long red hair and a massive temper I figured there was only one clan in the world who fit that description: The Uzumaki clan. And sure enough when I arrived I heard rumors about a woman who would hang around the fourth hokage a lot, a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. So I figured I might as well protect the last of the royal line of the Uzumaki. However, I have found another that I get a strange feeling that I must protect, that person is you Hinata." Naruto said while looking at Hinata who was wide eyed and blushing.

"oh, and Hinata, the _elders_ of your clan are trying to do something that would make it impossible for you to complete either part of your dream. Over the time that I was just observing I listened in on some of their meetings and heard that they were trying to force your father to make a marriage contract with some snotty noble from another land. However, I do have a plan to keep that from happening. You just have to trust your father and the fourth hokage. Do NOT trust the elders of your clan."

At this point, Hinata is about to start crying and Naruto starts to feel a weird pang in his heart and just can't seem to stand seeing her sad. He slowly wraps Hinata in a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder. When Hinata was finally calmed down enough Naruto spoke again.

"Alright, with that over with, starting tomorrow I am going to be helping team 8 with their training. We need to be ready for when Zabuza is fully recovered." When he saw the wide eyes of Hinata, Shino (woah), and Kiba, he told them to get some rest and that he would explain in the morning.

**END**

**AN: Alright there's chapter 5. In the next chapter you will see some training and one of the genin is going to have a run in with Haku. Until next time.**


	6. Training and a special meeting

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Training, special training for one of the genin, and a run in with Haku.**

**And to address one quick review from ****ferduran****.**** It is very likely that she will.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been turned foxy for his Hina-hime. ;)

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 6_

It was morning and team 7 was still recovering from their meeting with Zabuza. Team 8 didn't really have to do much during the fight so they went out to do some training with the help of Naruto. They went out into the middle of the forest and found three tall trees.

"Alright, listen up. What we are going to be doing today is climbing trees." Said a seemingly very distracted Naruto. Why is he distracted? Hinata decided to not wear her big jacket and wore very tight fitting clothes today.

"That's easy" Said a very overexcited Kiba as he started trying to climb a tree with his hands and feet, only to fall on his ass.

"Not like that, Kiba. You are going to use chakra. Watch this." Naruto said as he walked toward a tree and started walking straight up the trunk.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." Kiba said a little embarrassed. At that point Kurenai threw three kunai at their feet.

"I want you three to use those kunai to mark how far you make it up the tree. You might want to start by taking a running start." Said Kurenai kindly.

"And, as each of you get it I will be taking you to a nearby water source and will be teaching you the next stage." Said Naruto while he was still in his hanyou form.

With that they all went to work on the tree climbing exercise. Kiba was the first to start. He started running at top speed and when he reached the tree and started running up it only to fall back on his ass after about five steps. Shino did the same thing but didn't fall on his ass and made it about nine steps up the tree. But the most impressive was Hinata. She managed to go up the tree and make it all the way to the top on the first try. And for Hinata she was really impressed with herself. She didn't know why but the second she saw Naruto in his hanyou form, she has had this strange desire to impress him in any way possible, whether it be with her looks or her skill. However, the second that she thought about Naruto, she lost focus and dropped off the tree. Immediately seeing it Naruto started running straight up the tree. Hinata had closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain on landing on her back on the ground. However, the pain never came, instead, she felt two arms catch her. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was being carried by Naruto who had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm fine…now." As she said that she snuggled deeply into Naruto's chest causing Naruto to tense up so slightly that Hinata didn't notice. He then started walking down the tree with Hinata in his arms constantly repeating something in his mind.

"_no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts…"_

Once they were back down on the ground, Naruto left a shadow clone with the others and took Hinata to a small clearing where he used a earth jutsu to carve out a pit that was just a little bit deeper than Hinata was tall. He then filled it with water using a water jutsu. Naruto then showed Hinata what she has to do to stay on top of the water. On her first attempt, Hinata fell right into the water, but as she got out she saw Naruto watching and decided to get his attention even more. Once she was out of the water, Hinata shook her head in slow motion to get the water out (and she made sure she did it all sexy like). She then slowly turned around and continued with the exercise. This whole time Naruto could only think one thing as his blush was increasing to massive proportions.

"_Come on, Hina-chan, why are you doing this to me? This is like torture."_

As Hinata was continuing the exercise, Naruto was again thinking one thing while blushing a deep red.

"_no perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts." _It was then that Naruto suddenly remembered something that was told to him by the creator of the tailed beasts long ago.

_Flashback_

"Alright all of you, there is something very important that you all need to know about before I unleash you onto the world."

"What is it, creator?" asked a somewhat confused and young looking Naruto.

"it is about when you find your mate. Normally when animals find a mate they have to fight for them. But when it comes to you biju, you will eventually find your destined mate. When you find them they will try everything in their power to try and impress you. And you will be pushed to the limit of your self-control. Just be prepared for when that happens."

_Flashback end_

"_Shit, so that's what's going on here. Hinata is my destined mate. The plan to save her from the elders has just changed a bit. I will have to send a message to both Minato and Hiashi about this." _Naruto thought to himself as a new plan suddenly came into view.

About two days later, Kiba was the last one done with the tree climbing and water walking. He decided he would go out and do some special training with Akamaru for a bit. While he was training he accidentally fell asleep on the ground. When he woke up he was face to face with a girl that was probably two years older than him with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a perfect hourglass figure and was wearing some sort of sun dress and carrying a basket full of herbs.

"who are you?" asked a somewhat blushing Kiba

"I'm Haku. You were asleep on the ground so I decided to make sure you were ok." She said calmly.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Kiba by the way, Kiba Inuzuka. What were you doing out here?"

"I was just collecting some herbs for a friend of mine who is hurt right now."

"Cool, do you need any help with that?"

"Umm, sure, I wouldn't mind a little help." Said Haku with a slight blush at how kind this boy is.

The two spent the next half hour collecting herbs and talking about random stuff. When Kiba finally had to get home he said goodbye but before he left, Haku kissed him on the cheek making him blush several shades of red. When he finally got back to the house he had managed to compose himself and he found Naruto sleeping on a couch and something that really surprised him. Hinata was sleeping right on top of Naruto. He then went to bed for what promised to be a very interesting night of dreams.

_**END**_

**AN: Well there's chapter six. I really hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will be getting to at least the fight with Zabuza.**


	7. Second encounter

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been turned foxy for his Hina-hime. ;)

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 7_

The next morning when they were eating breakfast Inari was having one of his emo moments.

"Why do you even bother fighting, you're just going to die."

"Because I'm not the type to give up" said a somewhat tired Naruto who had woke up in an unusual position since he didn't fall asleep with Hinata on top of him.

"You should just give up. If you don't, Gato will just send his men to kill you like he did with my dad."

"Listen kid, I've got a little story to tell you. There once was a demon who protected a village in secret. One time, he tried to go and see what the village was like. However, the second one of the villagers saw him they started to chase him through the village threatening to kill him. He now lives alone outside of the village still protecting it to this very day but the loneliness that he has to deal with is enough to make a human commit suicide. Do you know who that demon is? That demon is me. The only time I ever enter the village is at night when I am going on my rounds throughout the village. Do you get the point of my story? You have family, a mother, a grandfather. You have a house. Be happy you have all this. Honestly this past week is the first time in a long time that I have even gotten a full nights sleep."

"Wait a minute, if you have been defending the village in secret why didn't you stop Itachi Uchiha after the massacre?" asked a confused Kakashi

"Well, since the Uchiha isn't here right now I will tell you as long as you never tell him."

"No problem, honestly I don't really like him, he's too damn arrogant."

"ok, there are three reasons why I didn't stop Itachi. One, my current body wasn't at the proper point of control for me to really fight him. Two, the Uchiha's were too damn arrogant for their own good and if he hadn't done it, I would've when my body was ready and there wouldn't be any Uchiha left. And finally, I feel that Itachi did me a favor by eliminating most of the Uchiha. The sharingan can actually cast a genjutsu on me and control me so the fewer sharingan there are the happier I am. Honestly, the next time I see him I am going to thank him for fixing a mistake that the sage of the six paths made."

"Okay, I guess those reasons will work for me. But does anybody besides us know about you?"

"Yes, your hokage was actually the first person to find out about me. He met me when my current body was at about the age of 6. Heck he even suggested that he adopt me. But after what happened when I was about 5, I didn't ever want to enter the village again. He did manage to convince me to at least enter the village in secret at night though."

"So will you be entering the village with us when we head back?"

"Yes, but I am going to be wearing a disguise, preferably a long rain cloak that can cover up my tails. I have some important business with the Hokage and Hiashi Hyuuga."

_The day of the fight with Zabuza_

Everyone made their way to the bridge one day only to find it covered in a very thick fog. When they got out onto the bridge they saw the bodies of the workers.

"okay everyone, I will only intervene if I feel it is absolutely necessary." Said a calm yet alert Naruto

With that said they continued to walk forward until they suddenly heard a very deep laughter coming from the mist. As they got closer they saw two silhouettes in the mist.

"I see you all decided to show up. Good, I kind of wanted a rematch after that damn fox tricked me. By the way, where is that little bastard?"

"He's right behind you, Zabuza." Naruto whispered in his right ear while Zabuza's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, I won't intervene unless I feel that it is necessary. So you are safe for now. Oh, and I'm not just any fox. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the king of Kitsune and the king of all biju. I am a real demon."

At this point Zabuza is so white that he is blending in with the mist and he is shaking so much he would put a vibrating chair to shame. At this point Haku was also shaking but it was in this moment of terror that she made a decision. She wanted to live. She wanted to know what it was like to have a decent life where she doesn't have to travel constantly. She wants to know what it is like to have a relationship with somebody (coughkibacough) .

"Huh, well isn't this interesting. Hey, Zabuza, it seems you have lost your partner."

"Oh, well, I was planning on letting her go with you people if this battle didn't turn out right anyway. She had been talking about some kid with a white dog."

"Ok, but we will have to restrain her for now. Will you agree to that miss?"

"Yes."

"Good, just hold still."

With that, Naruto tied Haku up with ninja wire and slowly walked back to the group, where they asked how he was able to do that. When he was back at the group he had Kiba remove her mask to see his reaction. When Kiba removed the mask his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw who it was.

"I figured you two had met before. When you got back from training late a few nights ago I could smell a second scent on you, and when I was close enough to her I could smell the same scent that you had on you. So, this is who you have been distracted by."

"Yeah, and her name is Haku." Kiba said while blushing a bit.

"Ok, well leave the fight with Zabuza to the Jounins."

With that Kakashi and Kurenai took on Zabuza and were easily winning when suddenly they heard a very creepy laugh coming from the end of the bridge.

"So the great demon of the mist couldn't even beat some leaf ninja, how pathetic." Said a short little man that looked like a businessman. Behind the little man was about 200 thugs all massing on the bridge.

"Gato, what on earth could you want other than to have me killed so there is no way you have to pay me. But, judging by the number of thugs you have here, that is exactly what you are here for."

"Yes, that and to kill that damn bridge builder."

However, before anyone saw anything, an absolutely massive stream of blue fire came out of nowhere and incinerated three quarters of the thugs.

"So, this was the time you decide to intervene is it? Damn it, now you took away a lot of the fun that I was going to have."

"tell you what, I'll let you take down Gato and anyone else you can get to before I start attacking." Said a smirking Naruto with all nine tails showing.

"Deal. Now where do I start?"

In the end Zabuza took out about twenty five thugs and Gato, leaving the final twenty five to Naruto, who once again incinerated them.

"Hey, Zabuza, what do you say you come with us back to Konoha. I'm sure we could use a very skilled kenjutsu teacher. And I'm sure Haku wouldn't mind having at least someone familiar around. I can put in a good word for you with the Hokage." Said Naruto

"Sure thing kid."

"You do know that mentally, I'm over two thousand years old right?"

"Yeah, anyway, for a demon you aren't very vicious unless you need to be."

"Well that's because I'm not an evil kitsune. I serve Inari the god of fertility. I'm a good fox."

With that done, they all headed back to Tazuna's house to see two samurai tied up with a shadow clone of Naruto watching them. Everyone continued to protect Tazuna and his family until the bridge was done. On the last day they were all on the bridge getting ready to leave when the whole town showed up to see them off.

"Naruto-nii-san, do you really have to go?"

At this Naruto chuckled a little bit. "it's not often that someone will view one of the nine biju as a brother but yes I do have to go, some of my shadow clones back home have dispersed. And I don't think that Hinata will appreciate me sticking around here if I'm correct about her current state of mind. But just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your, name. Remember that you are named after the god that I serve. Actually I have an idea." With that said Naruto went through a series of hand seals.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu" **and a small two tailed white kitsune appeared

"What is it you wish of me, Naruto-sama?"

"You see this kid here, I want you to keep an eye on him. He is a very important person. Ok Kyuumi?"

"Ok, Naruto-sama."

"And one more thing, don't call me sama, it makes me feel old."

The little kitsune got a wickedly mischievous smirk on her face "ok, Naru-chan."

At this everyone started to laugh their full heads off. The ninja then left with Haku holding Kiba's hand and Hinata hanging off of Naruto's arm.

"So, what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked

"How about, The Great Naruto Bridge." Inari suggested

"Yes, that will do great, The Great Naruto Bridge, named after the person who inspired us all to stand up for ourselves."

**END**

**AN: Well there you are. I'm not very good at fight scenes. Haku and Zabuza survived. And the Kibahaku pairing is going to be more of a side story.**


	8. The new plan

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves and other demons"**

"**CERTAIN PINK HAIRED BANSHEES SHOUTING AT PEOPLE."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been turned foxy for his Hina-hime. ;)

**The Guardian of the Leaf and the Hyuuga princess**

_Chapter 8_

_**Konoha main gate**_

Two chunin guards were at the guard station waiting for something exciting to happen when one of them saw a large group of people appear on the horizon.

"Hey, Kotetsu."

"…zzz…"

"Kotetsu!"

"…zzz…"

"KOTETSU!"

"AH. Oh, Izumo, it was just you. What do you want?"

"We have a large group headed our way."

"How many are there?"

"it looks to be about ten."

"ok, get ready for anything."

Five minutes later the group made their way to the gate and the guards saw that it was teams 7 and 8 returning from their mission. But they also had Zabuza Momochi a girl that they didn't know and a person wearing a black cloak covering his entire body. The only thing you could see under his hood was his piercing blue eyes.

"Teams 7 and 8 returning from our mission. We happened to pick up a few others who would like to join the leaf village. Don't worry about the boy in the cloak, he has direct orders from the hokage." Said Kakashi noticing their worried looks.

"ok, you can enter, just keep your eyes on them."

"don't worry about that."

With that said, the group headed to the Hokage tower to report on their mission. When they got there, they knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and they heard a quiet 'shit'. Another few seconds and they heard someone say 'come in'. When the group entered the office they saw the hokage and his wife in the room, however his wifes long red hair was a bit of a mess and they were both looking a bit flustered.

"Teams 7 and 8 reporting a mission completed, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"Very good, now can you please tell me why I have a boy in a cloak, Zabuza Momochi, and a girl staring at Kiba standing in my office?"

"I can explain that Hokage-sama." Said the boy in the cloak who then lowered the hood to reveal Naruto

"Ahh, Naruto, it's good to see you again. So you've been keeping an eye on Hinata personally."

"Yes sir, and the reason why Zabuza is here is because he was our opponent but he was betrayed by his employer. The girl staring at Kiba is Haku. She was working with Zabuza since he saved her from dying in the cold weather and didn't want to die so she actually gave herself up before the final fight with Zabuza. After finishing off Gato and his thugs, Zabuza decided to join us since he figured he really didn't want to end up fighting me. We let him join us because I figured if he wanted to join the village we would have a great kenjutsu trainer. And Haku has the Hyoton bloodline."

"Interesting, and considering the current situation I'd say that your judgment was just fine in bringing them here. Zabuza will have to be put on a probation period. And since Haku was never a ninja we can make her a genin right now if she wants."

"Also, Hokage-sama, I would like to join the konoha ninja force. You can put me and Haku on a special two ninja team. I would also like to take part in the chunin exams. I just get a feeling that there is going to be a friend of mine here this time."

"Very well, is there anything else?"

"Yes, there have been some changes to 'the plan'"

The hokage's eyes widened at this and he said "ok, teams 7 and 8 along with Haku and Zabuza may go." Once they all left he sent an ANBU to get Hiashi.

About 15 minutes later, Hiashi arrived. "You sent for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did. I have just learned that there have been changes in the plan."

"Are you sure we should be talking about that in the present company?" asked a somewhat worried Hiashi

"Well seeing how one is my wife and the other person in here is the one who came up with the plan I think we'll be fine."

"Wait, you're telling me that the plan to save Hinata from the caged bird seal was thought up by a boy who is barely 13 years old?"

"Hey watch it. And technically I'm older than you. But yes, I'm the one who came up with the plan. I'm also that fox that was with your daughter the whole time. Anyway, onto the changes to the plan. On this last mission I discovered something that will work for everyone. Even the elders will be pleased for a short amount of time. You see they said that you should set up a marriage contract with a noble from a foreign land. And the new info that was discovered is that Hinata and I are apparently destined to be together, based on the info I have from when I was created that all of the biju have a destined mate out there and there are some signs that make sure that even the most dense of people can see it. One of those being an uncontrollable desire to impress said biju. Anyway, they changes are we give the elders what they want."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, exactly what I said. You see, I am not originally from the land of Fire, I am originally from the land of Whirlpools like Kushina-hime here. And in the land of Whirlpools I was considered to be one of the most noble beings there despite some of my pranks. So basically you set up a marriage contract between me and Hinata but don't tell the elders where they will find me right now and only announce it to the rest of the clan, including Hinata, after the second part of the chunin exams. This way Hinata will still be the heiress and the Hyuuga elders won't dare try to seal her or do anything to her do to her being under my protection."

"Well, that is very well thought through and with this plan we can make the elders happy and then burst their bubble." Mused Hiashi. "Anyway, shall we set up the contract now?"

"Yes, let's get this done with before the elders have any chance to prevent it. And when the time comes I will try to keep her quiet during the time when you are announcing the engagement. That way she doesn't give it away too soon."

With that said, Hiashi and Naruto set up the contract with the approval of the Hokage. Hiashi then took the contract back to the Hyuuga compound to satisfy the elders for now.

**END**

**AN: Well there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time: Naruto meets Gaara.**


End file.
